The Beggining Of The End
by LehPotatoSan
Summary: Because they were the ones with the most regrets, The holy grail had crossed their paths once more. Little did they know, they were part of a pre- written destiny set for them by the gods. Based during Gilgamesh's era. Rating might go up in the future.
1. The Beggining

**_I don't own Fate/Stay Night nor it's characters or the cover image, just chose it because it suits the story._**

* * *

Two men and a woman, stood looking down on a crystal ball.

"It seems that time has been disrupted, the beginning of his reign shall be re-written as Nanshe foretold." Anu, the father of gods stated.

"It has been millennia since the king of kings perished, it is now time for the his rebirth." Marduk, patron of Babylon spoke.

Nanshe, grabbed a golden grail with red contents.

"For the man who will once again make him a better ruler."

She poured the red liquid over the crystal ball as she said so.

"For the woman who will give him what he lacked."

The last drop fell, the crystal glowed red having absorbed the last drop.

"And For the one that will make him battle for something other than glory."

"It's time for it all to begin, the birth of a better kingdom." Their voices sounded in unity.

_..._

_The sun's rays filtered through the cloudy sky unto her golden hair as the wind caressed it gently, swaying. Her eyes reflected That times glistening red sky Which highlighted the endless field of shimmering lights buried and laying on the earth's soil. The shimmers, rivaling that of the skies brightness._

_She was alone again._

_Everything seemed frozen and yet, the wind blew softly as any other day. But, there was no sound. Birds flew across the scarlet sky ever so silently flapping their wings, singing a song that did not reach her ears. The silence of the battlefield pierced her soul, the sounds of the dancing of metal clashing against one another had faded so long ago..It felt like an eternity.. trapped, in this moment in time once more ...waiting...waiting..._

Saber opened her eyes, instantly squinting them as the sun's rays filtered through her bedroom window.

_What was I?._.she sighed. _It was..that dream again._

she stared at the beige stone ceiling as she pondered. She could only recall fragments of the dream. Blurry images that she couldn't make out. Occasionally, she would also have others but those were forgotten as soon as she'd wake up, followed by a terrible headache. Although, there was this particular dream as well. She couldn't recall it clearly but, she could distinguish it from the others because a feeling of sadness and loneliness always lingered after that one dream. The only thing she wasn't able to forget when she woke up, was that dream's scarlet sky.

Her thoughts were interrupted with loud knock on her wooden door.

"Wake up sleepy lion , time for breakfast!" A man's voice was heard from the other side.

She quickly set her feet down wincing a little when her bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor "Yes, I shall be there after I gather myself."

Quickly she brushed her hair, tied it in a bun, dressed herself in a beige long dress, suitable attire for women of Uruk. readied herself, and made her way to the kitchen. Already smelling the scent of spices as she walked out of her room.

"Are you not on duty today?" She asked her guardian or, adoptive brother, as he was in the military.

"I was relieved for the day." Diarmuid answered.

"I see..Thank you." She said as he laid the plate of porridge in front of her and took his seat across from her. It was a small squared table, just perfect for two people.

They ate in silence before Diarmuid spoke up, putting down the piece of bread he was about to bite down.

"Now that I am a general, I will not be home as often." Worried laced in his voice. "As of tomorrow I will be gone for a few days."

"I understand, do not worry about me, I shall be alright. Be of a clear mind so you are able to perform your duties."

Sheesh as uptight as ever..He though, a little disappointed.

"Are you sure you will be alright without me? Come on, I know you are scared of us parting." He teased her and laughed lightly.

"It seems to me that **you** are the one who is scared to leave **me**." though her blank expression said otherwise, He knew it was a joke. Saber rarely smiled It was understandable. She had lost her home not once, but twice to tragic events. He still felt the pain of losing his own and could not begin to phantom the burden of her having to bear that same pain twice because he knew how deeply she had come to care for his parents. She smiled on occasions and when she did, she lit up the world.

He sighed followed by a small laugh. "Perhaps you are right." Yes, perhaps he was the one who was scared. He had worked hard to give her a better life, Because he truly treasured her, he wanted to protect her. After what happened she was all he had left and he did not want to lose her as well. That's right, he couldn't, he didn't want to lose her.

Before bringing the spoon to her mouth she stood still. She truly wasn't expecting that answer. Staring into her almost finished porridge, Saber thought about what he said. Though she did not dare admit it, she was scared of him leaving her. After all, he was all the only person she had left since that day. The day everything was taken from her for the second time. Having lost their parents, her adoptive parents,

He, still being a child worked hard and endlessly to bring bread to the table. Eventually, as he came of age to join the military, at sixteen he decided to become part of the Babylonian army. She knew he strived to be the best. From then on, they were able to live decently because of his earnings. Still, she couldn't help but worry for him. going through arduous training. He made his way up the ranks And finally, not long ago, He was promoted to general, being the youngest at eighteen. Still even now, though he was the best in the military she still couldn't help but worry for his safety. That was something that would never change.

She settled her spoon down and reached out towards Diarmuid's hands, having finished his food a while ago he sat waiting for Saber. "It will be fine, please do not worry about me. We have made it through so many hardships together, What could possibly go wrong?." She soon swallowed hard knowing what crossed his mind. What could not go wrong?

Squeezing his hands in reassurance,Her eyes softened.

After what seemed like a long silence he sighed. He couldn't but help feel anxious at being away from her for a long period of time for the first time. "If I am not here..then who will..if anything..were to happen and I am far away-"

"Do you not trust me?" Her voice cut him off. Unbeknownst to him, she felt the same way. She was..a little scared of being alone. But, she would not hold him back so she had to muster strength to give them both peace of mind.

"It's not that! I do trust you but I-" his voice lowered with each word he spoke before giving in to defeat. "You are right." He said missing Saber's warmth as she withdrew her hands from his. "Maybe I _**am**_ over reacting."

"Yes you are. What are you a mother chicken?" He looked back at her bewildered. Was she trying to comfort him by joking?

He let out a big laughter before speaking. "You are so terrible, you and funny do not go mingle".

"Whhaaa?" Standing up abruptly Her face reddened. "I-I can be plenty of fun too!"

"Right, right." he stood up and left a pouting saber.

...

They were up by dawn, outside their home exchanging their goodbyes.

"Please, Be at ease. I will be just fine, there is no need to worry about me needlessly. we went through this yesterday. Do what you must." She gave him reassuring smile.

And there it was, his world lit up, he decided to trust her, giving a sigh before embracing her. "I will finish my mission as soon as possible, I should be back before you know it." Her small hands clenched on the shirt of his maroon uniform still uncovered by the armor.

"And I shall wait for your return, I pray for your safe return." She buried her face in his warm chest. Though not admitting it to one another They were both nervous at having to part.

"I promise. I will return." He whispered and she nodded. Saber, having Grown up learning swordsmanship, from father he was somewhat at ease. Although to begin with she was already a natural born swordsman.

Their embrace was cut short when they heard chuckles in the background.

"Come on lovebirds, we must get going." a few fellow soldiers teased them. Some of whom came from the same village as them, friends, survivors of the catastrophe that had taken place long ago. After that disaster, they had banded together to survive following diarmuid as their leader, even now, they had followed him unto the military. Hence, why they knew their status as he "sister."

"I-it's not like that." Diarmuid stuttered red faced. They all knew from the beginning about his "dilemma."

Saber could feel her face get hot, surely her face wasn't betraying her! and what were they saying! he was like her brother!

"Anyhow," he cleared his throat and turned to her." Please, do not go wandering about while I am gone." she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do not worry, he is our general after all." a soldier reassured her.

"I know, as I do know also that he will take care of his men." Saber said proudly. That Diarmuid was the best there was and he took care of his men as if they were his family. No, they were all family.

The soldiers including Diarmuid smiled and waved goodbye.

She heard Diarmuid's fellow soldiers tease him in the distance. "Do you not think she is still too young for you general?"

"What?! Spouting nonsense to your general." He sounded embarrassed and she couldn't help but smile.

"When we get back I will make you clean the stables."

"General I was jesting, jesting!" whined the soldier while the others laughed at him.

She stood outside the door until she could no longer hear the hoofs of the horses any longer.

"Please, be safe." She whispered to herself.

….

It was a productive day to say the least, after breakfast she had watered the plants, fed the chickens. Yes, they had their own chicken coop and practiced her swordsmanship; Something she did so every day. Hence, that is where her time would be most spend. She would usually spar with Diarmuid so, having to do it by herself now was..a bit boring?

It had been three days since his departure so she was growing worried. How long does it take anyway?

After her training, having still had half a day she decided to take a walk. She enjoyed a good walk among nature it was relaxing. Surely it would help her calm her nerves. Ah he did say not to wonder about but she wasn't planning on going very far. As long as I am inside this land's range it should be fine.

As she walked about she saw an old man, a neighbor, picking up vegetation from his land. Taking notice of her presence he greeted her. "Hey there young miss, beautiful day today ain't it?

"Yes it is. oh? My thanks good sir." She accepted the big bright red apple he handed her, cleaning it with the hem of her dress before taking a bite.

"It is very delicious." The sweetest apples always came from his plantation.

"Non but the best miss, if I do say so myself!" he replied contently before his voice took on a worried tone.

"Young miss please do not wonder off to far, there are rumors of a strange wild man that lives in the woods."

"A wild-man?"

"Yes, I heard from my own lad, I did. He saw him while hunting. wild he is, living amongst the animals, they approach him without fear! mighty he is said to be!" saber listened intently to the old man.

"I see..well, where does this wild-man come from? surely he was not always there." No definitely not, the woods were a dangerous place unless you knew your way around or you were a hunter.

"That no one knows, he just appeared one day suddenly."

"I shall heed your warning good sir."

"yes, yes, we do not want the young sir too worry, a good lad he is. Be careful not to stray too far off miss."

"I shall not stray, thank you." she thanked him before continuing on eating her sweet apple.

…...

Maybe she enjoyed it too much or maybe she had been thinking too much on why Diarmuid still hadn't arrived yet but, she suddenly found herself in the middle of the woods!

No, she was never one to get distracted ever, but her worry got the best of her. Not to mention..._Ah this is not good, I am lost._ _If Diarmuid finds out_._.it won't be good_ _and just like the old man told me not to do._ She cursed herself. Still, for the dangers that the woods held like wild beasts and now a Wildman, she was..pretty calm about being lost. Now if she could avoid those and find her way out before sunset, it should be fine.

…...

Her feet were starting to hurt. How long had she been walking? at least she had avoided dangers, fortunately. But it was almost sunset, she had to hurry!

She continued walking until finally, she saw a clear area. She could see a lake as she got near. That was good but suddenly she halted. there was someone there. She took a few steps back slowly but it was too late, the person saw her.

It was a young man. Was this..the Wildman? But he did not look wild, to some extent..and he wasn't a man but a young boy around her age. Fourteen maybe?

He was sitting on a rock near a lake, golden hair so long almost touching his feet framed his body and a tunic he wore. With quick reflexes he turned to her at the sound of her soft footsteps.

Blond hair was rare in Uruk. In fact so rare that the only other person to be rumored other than her to have it was the current prince of Babylon.

She stood rooted to her spot, on guard when she saw him stand. She knew she should leave but for an unknown reason, was it curiosity? No it was more than that..so she stayed.

…

The young boy was shocked at what he saw, a female, a human female. He had never seen one, having grown up in the wilderness. Her hair was the same color as his, held up in a bun yet strands framing her pretty face. He looked at her eyes, they were a beautiful green that shined in the sun. He stood up, he saw her tense.

"It is alright I will not hurt you." A soft male voice spoke.

He walked towards her before stopping a few feet away. She wasn't afraid, after all, though at the time she did not possess weaponry, she knew the art of hand to hand combat, Having learned it from Diarmuid as a precaution.

"Who..are you." She spoke so soft it might have been undetectable to the human ear. Nonetheless, He picked up the sound of her voice.

"My given name is, Enkidu."

She could never have imagined that from the moment she met that boy, destiny would throw her life, the new life Diarmuid and she had finally obtained, into chaos once more.

* * *

Thank you for reading! For those of you who might be a bit confused, I am a mythology geek so, I decided to add some elements from Gilgamesh's hence the reason why Enkidu makes an appearance. As for Diarmuid being saber's adoptive brother, how, will be revealed in due time. Once again Thank you I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I can't wait till Gilgamesh is introduced!


	2. Enkidu

"Well done." A young man sat on a stone made throne, golden colored cushions accommodating him.

"I expect no less from the man I choose to lead my men." His smooth voice echoed throughout the big stone walls. His hair, golden, like the many luxurious shiny objects that adorned his body.

"Having fought a battle and yet not a single scratch. My father will be pleased as much as I." He continued, smirking pleasingly, his chin supported on his knuckles. Silks, clothes, of the finest quality hung loosely on his porcelain like skin. He was at the age where he was not a child yet not a man either yet held great knowledge.

"Your words flatter me prince."  
In front of him, with one knee on the white marvel floor, stood his best soldier. The man who had led his men to victory against the neighboring forces trying to invade them. "There is no higher honor than that of protecting my homeland." In order to protect_ her_ is what pushed him to be the greatest soldier. It's what got him this far.

"At ease, Stand general. There is no need for formalities."

The young prince, was younger than him. Honestly It did feel strange to follow orders of someone not older than him. In fact, he was about the same age as his adoptive year older perhaps a year older.

"Anyhow we are of close age, it makes me feel..like an old timer. It is uncomfortable I dare say."

_Oh believe me I would know uncomfortable_. Yes he was a prince. To him yet a child non the less!.

The young general did as he was told and the young prince followed, standing from his throne and walking towards a window. His back, facing the young general.

A silence filled the room before the golden haired prince spoke.  
"General, As you know my father-the King's health, grows weaker each day and.." Though his father laid sickly, the young prince spoke without weaver. As a prince should.

"Age is not any kind either." His voice soft yet audible enough for the soldier to hear.

At those words The young soldier noted a hint of..sadness? No. It was something deeper..fear? And the young soldier was not far from that truth.

"Age, it can destroy even the strongest of men, the greatest of warriors, the mightiest of kings.." It was on that instant that the beginning of a great fear began to take root in the young price's soul. In that instant the young prince thought of life. A human's lifespan, as something fleeing, fragile and an unnecessary weakness. Even he, a demigod had the human's wretched weakness. A weakness that was consuming his father. A weakness that would no doubt later consume him as well.

He turned to the young general. "Tell me, do you not agree?"

He saw a hint of gestation in the young generals dark colored eyes.

The general was a bit hesitant to answer. After all, those who tended to disagree with the prince had a series of "unfortunate events" happen to them.

The golden haired prince sighed. "Do not fret, there is no right or wrong answer." The prince knew why he hesitated, or at least he thought he did. As the prince everyone always said what he wanted to hear. but that wasn't necessarily a problem. He admitted he liked it..at first. But longed for that connection with his people, his soldiers. Wanted to hear how they truly felt towards him. He wanted to hear out everyone's thoughts. But fear kept them at bay for his father would get rid of those who would "oppose" his heir. The general he knew, would not hesitate if asked so.

"You, general Shul, the strongest soldier of Babylon's army, I want to know what you truly believe. What are your thoughts on this?" It sincerity sounded like a question rather than an order. So, Diarmuid new his words to be true.

The reason for Diarmuid's hesitation was another. He didn't hold his tongue no matter who it was. He just didn't know how to word his thoughts exactly."I believe that to be both a true and false statement prince Gilgamesh." He looked directly into Gilgamesh's questioning red eyes.

"It is true that with age the physical strength of a once great warrior comes to pass. But, I believe that because of their knowing of limited youth, they are able to push forth, to grow stronger each day and go beyond their limits."

"A wise response. Although I stay true to my statement, I cannot argue with that answer. I have a feeling that this would go on for a some time." He smirked in amusement as did Diarmuid.

"I hold true to that prince Gilgamesh."

"Only a true warrior like yourself would understand the meaning of this discussion." Said Young Gilgamesh as he walked back to his throne and sat back.

"That is all for now, general. You may take your leave."

"Yes I shall. I wish king Lugalbanda a safe recovery." Gilgamesh nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Now, It was time to return home, to her. His assignment had taken long enough.

_**...**_

_**The wheels have begun to turn.**_

"Enkidu is my given name."

Saber stood there silently. For a moment everything seemed to have stopped. The sound of birds flapping their wings, the rustling of wind against trees. This scene was so surreal. For an instant she felt as though she was being watched, from everywhere. The sky, the animals, the plants. She shook it off as a ludicrous thought. Maybe it was the shock of seeing A boy standing in the middle of nowhere and half naked non the less. But that wasn't even the half of it. He had turned his head to a deer standing near them and spoke to it. No but that wasn't the end of it, he had called it...

"Mother," He spoke gently, a smooth voice coming forth from his mouth. his eyes shined with excitement contrary to his calm voice.

"I have finally met a human. Just like you said."

The deer turned to look at her and for that instant, it was as if it could see deep into her soul. As if, it knew something she did not. As if it knew her past, her future, her fears. But most of all as if it knew something she did not know and it made her uneasy and insecure. Her dark eyes, they held pity? Why? She wanted to take a step back but found that she couldn't. Not because she was paralyzed rather she was so submerged in the deer's gaze that she'd forgotten how to move.

In what seems to be long minutes the deer turned and ran away deeper into the Forrest.

Enkidu watched as she took off and apologized. "Pardon her, she is not fond of people."

With a blank face she finally spoke  
"Right.." She did not know what to say, speechless would be an understatement. Was he a madman? She must be careful.

"Please, do not be alarmed." He walked back and sat under a tree. She somehow felt that she could let her guard down. Yes, a ludicrous thought considering she was In the presence of an exhibitionist. "You see we were meant to meet. Although I did not expect it so soon." He gave a bright smile.

His smile became a nervous one at the intensity of her gaze and her response.

"Uh huh." She quickly turned on her heal and began walking away but soon stopped when he shouted.

"Wait!" He took a mid step toward her. " I know you must think this is mad but, please hear me out."

She knew what she was doing was not rational but she turned back and walked toward him and sat near a rock by him. yet kept some form of decent distance.

"Then tell me, who are you really?" And why did she feel like this? Like every bone in her body was preventing her from leaving, telling her to stay instead of knocking the guy out and running away. Which is what she would have done.

He saw it as a form to continue. "I am Enkidu, created by Aruru, Born of the people's wish. A wish to aid in the creation of a better reign In Babylon.

"Aruru as in.." He nodded, his eyes meeting hers with truth etched in them. It just wasn't possible, he was created by Aruru? In others words, a goddess?

Her lips parted and she chuckled. "You must be a madman." He saw her laugh but why did she hold such an empty expression still?

"Pardon me for saying this but..that is a sad way to live, do you not think so?" His eyes widened at her response. " Sabers eyes softened. "After all..gods do not exist. "

His chest felt a small pain. No it wasn't her words, it was the expression on her face. Void of any emotion yet, her eyes held an unspoken pain.

In an instant as he blinked, just like that. Her eyes were cold once more And she continued.

"I do not know what kind of circumstances led you to believe such a farce but you are going too far with this. Why? Is it fun for you? Or do you truly believe such rubbish." She knew she was probably, no she knew she was being too harsh, but just at the mention of a god her very being rejected to believe.

He looked at her with a blank face for the first time and she was taken aback for a second. There were many things he wanted to say, among them to ask her why she did not believe. Though he decided not to ask seeing as it might be a sensitive topic and he doubted she would answer to a stranger anyhow. So instead, he choose to lighten up the mood a bit.

"You are a strange female." It was true, he did truly think she was a strange female. From the way her face remained emotionless to the tone of her stoic voice.

"I do not want to hear that from a guy who talks to animals." her eyes held a small glint of amusement.

"I-i do not talk to animals!" Long tussled hair covered a faint blush. "Well, not all of them. Just her."

Through the strands that hid his eyes he watched her in embarrassment. It was his first time seeing a human female. Occasionally he would see human males cross this path but they always carried a frown or fierce look on their face. Of course, they were hunting too and he wanted nothing to do with the men that hurt his hairy friends.

"Ah..well please hear me out, please?" His young face held such an honest expression that she dared not interrupt him this time.

"Go on, but just to make it clear it does not mean I will believe your words."

"Right." He gave her a bright smile and it made her heart flutter a bit somehow. Maybe it was the innocence his gaze held. Or the honesty etched deep within them. Yet she knew that he was a madman for all she knew and that kept her at bay. Who knew, he might be a master at manipulation.

"As I had said before, I was created by Aruru.." He said he goddess name a bit hesitantly.

"From the moment Of my creation She spoke of a human I would meet. That once I met that person, the begging of a new era would come. Fate, she called it...That is all I can say."

"How do you know it is me? For all we know it could be someone else." She did not believe a thing he said. Gods? Fate? It was all nonsense. Maybe this boy was abandoned as a child and was forced to fend for himself. To escape from that reality he might have set up this fantasy world of his. Not that she'd blame him if that were the case. .because she herself at times wanted to as well..after her parents..

Her train of thought was interrupted by his silky voice. "Because I felt it." He put a hand on his chest and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes, his voice were hypnotizing. His golden hair shined like strings of gold. He stood up and closed their distance with few steps. Slowly he kneeled to her eye level. She went rigid he saw, but she did not move.  
"I know you feel it too. If you had not, you would have left right away. After all, that is what they all do."

"I.." She was speechless. Yes she did feel something and she did not know what exactly. And it would probably make her sound mad as well that what he said was true."

"I must go.." She stood up abruptly and he followed.

a tug on her hand stopped her. Her first instinct would have been to punch the person but she knew it was him. Not that that made him any special but she just could find it in her to harm him. So she only turned around slightly.

"Will I see you again?"  
She looked into his eyes. deep down behind that bright exterior, she saw loneliness. And she could help but spill words from her lips without thinking. "You shall."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gil made an appearance yay. I know it was short . Actually.. it was meant to be longer but I had yet to finish and I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer so I split it into two chapters. The other one should be posted soon once I finish! I know you must still be very confused about some things but it's just the pace of the story. Also, there shall be more and more Gil coming soon!


	3. Uanna and Shul

_On a clearing she stood among a crowd that consisted knights and lords only her presence that of a peasant. A deep voice timbered in her ears as a hooded figure whose face she could not make out stepped forth. "Whosoe'er pulleth out the sword from stone shall be the rightful king of England."_

_Her heart began to palpitate rapidly. She could feel, she could HEAR her blood rush through her veins._

_Her legs moved and she found herself before the sword in the stone. Her hand a centimeter away from the handle and she heard him._

_"There shan't be going back once you touch the sword. Artoria,thee should carefully consider it once more before thee taketh."_

_"I have come to taketh this sword because I so desire."_  
_She pulled and she knew. She knew she could never go back because at that time she truly believed that she could bring and end to all the suffering and bring about a prosperous country._

_"ALL HAIL KING ARTHUR, KING OF ENGLAND!"_

_"HAAAAAAAAA!" Countless cheers sounded all around her. She felt pride and sense of duty; but deep in a corner of her heart she felt pain, the weight of the world as she watched faceless people whose smile was the only thing visible cheer, throwing their fist in the air._

She gripped the bed sheets with shaky hands.

_"My name is Guinevere, tis an honor to meet you, my king." A young woman lifted the sides of her dress slightly bowed her head before her."_

_She sat and armored men joined her at a round table. Across from her a long haired knight with wavy Raven hair looked at her; But what she saw in his eyes made her blood run cold._

_She saw blurs of the others around them chattering soundlessly. He was the only vivid image before her and she asked herself:_

_"Why?"_

_She clenched her teeth as she saw all the emotions swirling in his eyes directed right at her. Disappointment Resentment,HATE._

_"My friend.."_

_And she felt heart grow heavy for the first time, suffocating her slowly._

_"Why do you look at me so!?"_

She had begun to speak coherently in her sleep.

_"ALL HAIL THE KING OF ENGLAND!"_  
_Shouts of victory from soldiers and civilians alike yet more battles to come._

_"Our king is the god of war!." Although she stood tall and proud once more she felt that same weight in a corner of her heart. She knew it was not fear so what was it?_

_"He is constantly on the vanguard and knows not defeat!."_

_And she glanced around her everyone but the knights of the round table seemed joyous. 'Is it me? am I leading you correctly? Is this the way a king should lead his people?' The seed of doubt had begun to take root in her mind and yet again she convinced herself that truly her ideals were the right way._

_Another victory, another day. More shouts from people whose faces she could not see._

_The cheers turned to screams. The screams of soldiers falling in the battlefield._  
_Metal resounding against metal pounded in her ears; The clinging of armor, the sound of hoofs against the ground echoed loudly in her head. Her body exhausted, her hands shaking, burning as she gripped the hilt of her sword to the point her palms started to bleed. Because if she let go, everything would fall. Her comrades, her kingdom. The peace they'd achieved._

_"I failed." everything fell apart and The weight in her chest crushed he more so than ever._

_What was it..._

_Where was it that she went wrong?_

_When was it..that everything went wrong?_  
_Deep down she knew. She knew and but she could not accept it._

_Yet even as she fell on one knee with the point of her sword digging into the blood stained soil she still gripped the handle of her sword._

_I see..this feeling...I know now..it was grief. _

Her eyes opened greeted by darkness, slowly she sat, the tips of her toes touching the cold floor for a few minutes before making her way to the door.

…...

Haunted by nightmares of his own, Diarmuid laid awake, hand between his temple and pillow; with only the company of the moon he gazed at through his open window.

The creaking of his old wooden bedroom door didn't startle him in the least as he heard the culprits light footsteps and creaking of his bed when he felt her small back against him on a bed barely big enough for two people. It wasn't the first time after all. She had started that ritual a while after she'd started living with his parents when they were younger, On the nights she was haunted by her parents death.

He remembered the first time. Her small hands trembled, clenching the back of his shirt. Even then, for one so small, so little she was not one to speak of her hauntings and least of all her emotions. He had turned to her with no words to offer but the warmth of an embrace. And just as then he did the same without asking any questions for he already knew she would not have answered.

So it what she said next bewildered him.

"I had strange dreams..or where they nightmares? I am uncertain."

And he listened attentively while he held her small frame in his arms.

"The emotions I felt are so real, so..raw that when I open my eyes all those feelings is as if they are memories..Memories of long ago. Of another place and another time. I..have never felt anything like it." Contrary to her words her voice remained as steady as always. She didn't just have a way with hiding her exterior uneasiness but her inner's as well.

"At times when I awake I do not know who I am."

When she spoke those words a certain woman's voice rang in his head. "_She is the same as you. So until the moment comes when she must face the truth; you must_ _remain beside her."_

Saber noticed his body grow rigid for an unknown reason. And when he finally spoke she noticed the nervousness echo in his chest for a slight instant before turning into a soft tenor.

"You are Uanna. My younger sister, and I will always be here to remind you. Now get some rest."

Sighing she buried her face in the warmth of his chest. "Thank you, Shul" She managed a whisper that reached his ears before sleep overtook her.

No. He refused to part ways. He would do anything, even bury his real feelings for her and remain but a brother to her.

…...

"Do you any idea what of what you have done?!"  
Aururu stormed in angrily into a room where the gods Mardok, Nanshee and Anu had gathered.

"WHERE IS NINSUN?"

"Calm yourself, what is all the commotion about?" Anu's deep voice echoed in the white marveled room.

"Why had I not noticed until now?" She scolded herself. "All this time..for so long I have been unaware..But I am just as much to blame..I was the one who-"  
"I think she finally lost it, being in the human world too long scrambled her brains." The young god Marduk said with a dry laugh.

"Even us gods should not tamper with time. No, this has gone beyond tampering with time, you have tampered with other realms!"

She grit her teeth as Her eyes teared up. "Must I witness my child go through tragedy once more?"

"Everyone please let us just calm yourselves and explain every-" Nashee was cut off by Anu and she sighed in annoyance for Although Anu was the father of gods he was quite hard headed.

Anu could not deny that tragedy might ensue on the boy once more yet he did not dare answer that.

"He is not your child. He is merely an instrument created by you to aid the nation. You must not forget that." Marduk said with a sour tone.

"An instrument? It might not be appropriate for me to judge such narrow thinking as I too once believed that. But you must try to understand as I have tried to understand you."

No longer being able to hold back her tears they begun to stream down her youthful rosy cheeks.

Marduk grunted and averted his gaze bitterly at the sight. "Look at you, spilling tears over a human meant to be destroyed that you yourself created."

"If I would have known that he would suffer twice I would have never..never-"

"What? Created him? You more than anyone know what that would entail. Just Listen to yourself. Have you forgotten that our job is to overlook the nation? Are you truly willing to to sacrifice an entire nation for that one human you deem your offspring? How disgusting."

The older goddess walked to her and embraced her. "That is enough, both of you! Stop tormenting her."

"Not to worry, I cannot listen to her nonsense any longer anyhow." They all watched Marduk storm off angrily.

Nanshee stepped back and placed her hand on Aruru's shoulder.  
"Come on, stop these tears child. I was trying to explain something before I was rudely interrupted." Nanshee cleared her throat and threw an intimidating glance at Anu.

"I shall excuse myself, Nanshee." They exchanged silent words and She nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to The younger goddess.

"Interruption, As you may know, A habit known to occur in males, of all species." Aruru chuckled to lighten the atmosphere while Nanshee dried her tears with a handkerchief.

"Better. As I was saying, I had a vision. A vision of a different future, a different Babylon, a better nation."

Aruru looked at her questions swimming in her eyes.

"Understand that As long as you are unwilling to cooperate I cannot reveal much." Aruru nodded and let her proceed.

"Now, In my vision, I saw a woman and a man both with a different flow of time around them. They stood beside the king in a prosperous Babylon."

"You brought TWO people here? This cannot be happening.."

"Please Aruru, you must calm yourself and listen. You more than anyone else should be willing to take this chance, you who loves mankind. I know we cannot control fate but guide those whom we deem worthy. who is to say this was destiny all along!"

"Nanshee..I cannot stand by and watch my son die..again. I WILL NOT stand by and watch him die this time. Not only him but those children who are now involved.."

"Aruru tell me, only myself and the council were to know about this. How were you able to break through the enchantment?"

"My son met her."

"Her?"

"Enkidu met the girl. When I saw her I awoke from the enchantment. Not only I but my son was able to communicate with her..as a human."

"No, no, that wasn't supposed to happen just yet." Nanshee mumbled to herself." She couldn't bring herself to tell Aruru because she was on edge as it was already. The young goddess wasn't even supposed to know of any of this but it's not as if she had a choice. The enchantment only worked once.

"Nanshee tell me. Please what is the matter!"

"Listen, I cannot guarantee that there will not be difficulties along the way. I also believe everything should fall into place. As you said even us gods cannot tamper with time the only time realms are permitted to cross is during the Holy grail wars. For now, All we can do is lead them to the right path."

"I..understand I have witnessed the power of your visions I trust them but if any harm should come to-"

"And THAT is WHY we excluded you from this mission."

Aruru opened her mouth only to close it quickly before she spoke again. She grit her teeth, her chest pounding rapidly and her eyes glazed as she spoke next with firmness.

"As a goddess, I shall along with the council Foresee that Babylon succeeds in becoming a prosperous country."

The older goddess hesitated before speaking. Now for the difficult part. If only she hadn't taken her eyes off the situation for an instant.  
"They were not supposed to meet. At least not yet. But only I am to blame for that. This change might throw everything off course unless"

"Unless?"

"Unless we erase his memories of her."

"But what about the girl? Even if we were to erase her memories, will she not return to him just as before?"

"No, because we are not erasing HER memories. That will not be necessary"

Aruru's sorrowful eyes met Nanshee's penetrating gaze as she remembered what she saw when she saw the girl, now older than when she'd held her as a baby.

"Nanshee..what are you planning? Whatever it is please keep in mind that girl has suffered more than enough lifetimes already."

"Worry not, Everything will play out accordingly all you need do is stand by."

* * *

! I am back! Please do take note that this story is roundly based on "The epic of Gilgamesh," and as such Enki has the same features (Hair color,eye color) as Gilgamesh. I did read Fate/Stange?Fake and loved Enkidu. So basically Enki does look like that as a teen again, I merely changed his hair/Eye color. Another thing, I will take what I must from all the the fate universes so ERASE FROM YOU MIND THAT SHIROU/SABER crap! lel. I like Shirou just not with saber. To be honest I was on the verge of deleting the story but instead decided against it and decided to make some minor fixes/changes to the two previous chapters. for example names. grammar ect. nothing major.

This was actually a forty-eight page chapter but I ended up just posting five pages because I realized if I didn't post at least something i'd end up making you guys wait longer...than I already have. ..I do apologize for that. Questions, comments are welcomed. Now I shall resume this story! Can't wait myself for the next chapters!

On a side note, did you guys watch UBW 2016? BEAUTIFUL, tears were shed. I know Gil had been corrupted by the dang grail but .a**hole! T.T

I also re-watched zero and more tears where shed...fufu. Now to wait for heavensfeel! Apart from the beautiful art UFOTABLE really knows how to capture the atmosphere. Of course 2006's Fate holds a special place in my heart so when "this illusion" was used..the feel meter was skyrocketing! I am done feeling lel. TAKE MAH FEELS.

Lastly, check out my Tumblr, Deviant art for Fate art and more. I am currently planing on posting more art on this story. Links on my info. :D


	4. The Future King

"I never asked you; Tell me miss, what is your name?"

"Uanna."

"How old are you?

"Ah..Fourteen."

"Are you from the city?

"N-" She was cut off before she had an opportunity to answer, his excitement, too great to contain. She sweat-dropped as his face seemed to grow closer and closer with each question. His eyes, sparkling with curiosity.

_There is this thing called personal space! _Her eyebrow twitched before giving a sigh in defeat.

"What is it like over there? I have only ever seen it from afar. It does interest me but to be honest I still prefer it here. I may not have human friends but the creatures of the forest are my friends. well, now I have you, My first human friend ever!"

This Enkidu was a bit on the talkative side.

She had to admit she wasn't one to converse much to start with so she was somewhat relieved he was doing most of the talking. Still, how had it end up like this?

* * *

She hadn't really meant it when she said she'd come back.

That morning, she had woken up to Diarmuid's absence which of course, was to be expected as he would always go onto duty before dawn. She had found a letter from him on the table, Apparently he'd be back in two days time.

Although small, Their home seemed big and as she sat eating breakfast even the small squared table seemed large. Setting her wooden spoon on the table her eyes glazed and the distant memory of a dream flashed over her eyes.

An all too familiar blood red sky that she had seen for so long was engraved in her pupils momentarily.

_This is my punishment...I am alone again..for all of eternity._

Trapped with only the company of her dead friends and foes in a vast emptiness with nothing but

the feeling of regret, loss and...

**Loneliness.**

Staring at the chair across from her, a bitter thought crossed her mind.

_We both know you will be gone more than two days._

Immediately she felt guilty and she scolded herself. It was just that she couldn't help but miss his presence.

Also it wasn't as if he had a choice. There were far worse things than the things she was feeling. She thought, fear crawling up her skin. She understood, times were chaotic with the neighboring city attempts to rule their land in desperation because their land was going through a drought. Hence soldiers were called upon. She shook away her bitter thoughts. As long as he returned home that was all that mattered. She was just glad it wasn't a war but something that the king himself could take matters into his own hands. If only he'd hand provisions, which she was sure he had more than enough to spare for the starving people! Still, The king wasn't taking action and it infuriated her. Innocent people suffering was something she could not bear but more than anything else it was her powerlessness.

_If only I.._

The proceeding thought shocked her.

_If only** I** was **king**._

She shut her eyes. _Foolishness!_

Where had that come from?

Lately she didn't feel like herself. She wasn't one to sulk least of all act on her emotions. Maybe it was those dreams and the lack of sleep. No, she had to do her part she couldn't always depend on her brother. Agonizing as it may be, all she could do was wait patiently and hope for the best.

With her mindset back to normal she stepped outside determined to distract what she declared to be unruly thoughts and feelings.

And so before she realized it, she found herself walking into the forest once more. Which brought her to the current situation where she now sat next to the talkative blond.

"Ah, I know! Shall I show you around? We shall have plenty of time to time to converse later!"

_What did I get myself into?_

Oh well.. she had nothing to do anyhow.

_I suppose this will kill time._

He gave her a childish smile before grabbing her hand and disappearing into the northern part of the forest.

* * *

Thank you, thank you prince!" An old man left happily with tears as he towed a cow and a cage with chickens inside.

"I believe the king will not be too happy about this." Diarmuid gave a nervous smile. Nevertheless, he was amazed with the way the young prince handled things. He had done something incredible. Something that had earned the people's trust.

* * *

After the soldiers had rounded up most of the villagers Gilgamesh stepped in.

Diarmuid sighed. It seemed that's all he did lately. If the king found out the price was involved he definitely have his head on a platter.

"There is no need for bloodshed, drop your weapons."

"You think you can just waltz in an order us around? You do not understand anything, you are but a child." an angry villager protested.

"You are right. I am just a mere child and I do not understand the situation you are in. After all, I have never gone by without a day's food and I have had all the commodities I desire." He gave an honest answer. He wasn't one to sugar coat his words or say what everyone wanted to hear.

"Are you trying to mock us? Even if you are a prince it shall not stop me from-"

"**_However_**, There is only one thing I truly desire; I want to understand you. All of you. I want to help you. Let me do so."

Another villager scoffed. "You? We have pleaded for help but the king would not heed our cries for help. What can you possibly do?"

The remaining group of villagers yelled in agreement and gripped their weapons.

Diarmuid stepped forth and continued.

"The prince does not desire bloodshed but a peaceful conclusion. Have you not noticed? While people on your side were injured there were no casualties."

"It is true!"

"We only have injured folks."

"I believe him." a jade eyed auburn haired young man not much older than Diarmuid stepped forth.

"If he had wanted to we would all be dead. From the beginning we did not stand a chance."

The men could do nothing but be silent for the young boy speaking was the strongest in their village not only that but he was considered a hero. Therefore they believed in his word.

"The cause for the drought is due to the beast Asag Residing our waters."

Diarmuid and Gilgamesh listened.

"We tried to rid of it ourselves but we lost many men. When we found there was not enough man power, we requested an audience with the king which of course..was denied many times. When we finally obtained an audience with the king he refused to help us. So these men had no other choice, for the sake of their families so that they would not starve to death. You must understand It was an act desperation."

"They will not be punished. As I stated, I want to help. I shall dispatch soldiers immediately." Gilgamesh assured them.

"That will not be necessary." He then pointed at Diarmuid. "I believe your general will suffice."

"You expect one man to be rid of this beast when many of your men could not?"

"Ah yes, It might sound ludicrous.. for an ordinary person, no? But he is no ordinary man."

He then looked over at Diarmuid.

"Shul of the twin spears, your reputation precedes you." The boys fellow companions gasped at the knowledge.

"Speak for yourself, there is not a single scratch on you. Not only that but the injured soldiers on our side was your doing alone. Just who are you?"

Diarmuid had seen him take on several of his best men while also backing up his own fellow men. Also whenever he had the chance to finish off a soldier he let them escape with only injuries.

The auburn haired boy shrugged. "I am but a humble farm boy trying to help his village. So what do you say, Prince Of Babylon?

Gilgamesh smirked. "General, make arrangements, we leave at dawn."

"WE?!" Diarmuid stumbled in shock while his fellow soldiers gaped.

"Must I repeat myself? Yes **we,**as in **you** and **I**."

"Really, there is no need for you to-"

"I have decided. My word is final."

Diarmuid despaired color draining from his face. He knew there was no way of talking the prince out of it. It was as he had said, his word was final, there was just no way around it he was too stubborn.

_One of these days the king will have my head!"_

* * *

And that was how everything had played out. After their arrangement to meet with the young boy at the border of his village Gilgamesh had ordered medics, food, water and other necessities to be taken to their village while people near the city took a short walking trip to his domain to get necessities themselves. Not only that but the prince himself had taken part.

Gilgamesh saw the tears of happiness in his people and he felt as though he had finally obtained that connection he had been longing for.

"Thank you!"

"Hail prince Gilgamesh" cheers erupted.

Diarmuid smiled. He believed it was very admirable and noble thing to do. Unlike his father the king, he was a generous ruler. Of course, King Lugalbanda hadn't always been a ruthless king. Or at least that's what he heard. As a child he was told by his father how great of a king he once was and that at one point during the kings youth he had been considered a hero.

It had been a few months since he had been stationed as captain of his troops. Also he and the prince had become acquainted to be formal but he'd rather say they'd become good friends.

"My father should have helped these people. We have an endless amount of goods, we might as well provide for them for what good is it to be the ruler of a country if we are not willing to help out its people? Our people. Furthermore, If we give them the tools necessary our country can only prosper. That is something my father must yet to understand."

As much as Gilgamesh loved his father he had to disagree with the methods which with he chose to rule.

"Yes I agree." Diarmaid smiled, to have such wise and uncanny youth for a prince, It was only natural that the people including himself couldn't wait for him to be the next king. He could only imagine all the great things he would accomplish in the future. He had to admit though, he didn't mind serving one such as him because surely he could change this country into something greater.

Right now though he was just maybe a bit worried. He sighed..again.. and scratched the back of his neck. Gilgamesh saw this and spoke.

"You are worrying too much general."

Young Gilgamesh gave Diarmuid a bored expression. "I am sure he will not notice a few cattle missing here and there."

"Ah..yes...the cattle..well, I am just hoping that he will not find out you are missing tomorrow."

"Not to worry I have a plan." he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Diarmuid turned his head and gave a sigh. _Whatever it is I do not want to be part of that plan.  
_  
"General, do you believe I did wrong?"

"No, I do not. It was very noble thing to do as a prince.

After the eventful day they headed back and continued their conversation in the throne room.

"About the order you issued.."

"Yes, my apologies for taking such liberties." Diarmuid got on one knee.

"Get up. As I have said before there is no need for such formalities. Do as you see fit, the infantry is at your disposition." even without his ancestry he thought of Diarmuid as a trustworthy individual. His family had served them for generations. In everyone of them their sons were all given the title of general. Their family, a line of master swordsmen. But from what he had heard, This fellow's choice of weaponry were lances. Nevertheless, he had the prowess that the previous generations held.

"On the contrary, you have my thanks. If you had not issued that order I would have never gained their trust."

"That was not all. You gained their trust with your words and actions. I Am sure the people of this country will follow you with devotion. No, they already are. Today, I saw it in their eyes, they believe in you."

Gilgamesh gave a sheepish grin

"Enough with the flattery, you should rest yourself, we leave at dawn. If there is anything you need you need only say so." he signaled to a nearby lady.

"I shall lead you to your quarters." she bowed to Gilgamesh before proceeding only to stop when diarmuid did not follow.

"Actually if it is not trouble, I would like to go home for the night."

"Are you certain?"

Yes, after all, it is not a long trip by horse. I should be back here by dawn."

"If that is what you please you may do so."

Diarmuid was about to bow but stopped when the prince raised his hand.

"Right right."

* * *

Yay. So what did you guys think? comments, questions? Feel free to comment or ask away. A few things I want to point out so there is no confusion.

The story might seem slow paced but that's just how it is, I don't want saber and Gilgamesh to meet and BAM they're in love. No I need character development!

Regarding Gil;s personality, he might seem different or out of character but that is really not the case. As some of you might know Gil wasn't always an arrogant fool. He is young here so he has yet to become a jackass lol.

If you are wondering about their age:

Diarmuid: 18

Saber: 14

Gil: 16

Enki: 16 (Biologically)

Lastly, as I've mentioned before, I am working on a doujinshi based on this fiction. Work is currently in progress! If you want a glimpse I shall post them soon on Tumblr and Deviantart, Link is on my page.


	5. Before the battle, His promise

Exhausted, that day after having bathed she walked not into her own room but Diarmuid's. Why? She did not know herself. Maybe the silence that lingered after his constant absence made her miss him. Not that she'd admit that of course.

It was still early sunset when she plopped into his bed face down. Recalling the days events she buried her face on his pillow. Enkidu had dragged her all over the forest. Wait she takes that back, not all over the forest. According to him, "There is yet more to explore!" He had declared. She recalled those words as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The stars filled the night sky when he came home that night. Silently, he walked through the cold, dark hallway and opened the door to saber's room only to find it empty. He had a good guess of where she might be.

The door gave a small creak as he opened it. Sure enough there she was, sleeping soundly in his bed just as he'd imagined. He smiled and continued on his way to bathe. It had been a long day that was for certain.

After he had bathed he sat on the edge of the bed where saber laid asleep.

Her golden stresses splayed over his pillow, shimmering in the moonlight. Her long golden eye lashes glowing in the semi-dark room. He caressed her soft cheeks, dragging his thumb lower to the corner of her lips.

His glance drifted down onto her small lips and he leaned down slowly while glowing droplets of water ran down to the tips of his hair. He could feel, he could hear her slow breathing as their lips were inches away.

The voice in the back of his mind told him to stop. That this wasn't right. He had finally accepted that he would stand by her even if he had to be but a brother to her and this was contradicting everything.

Inches away..

and...

he could never go back.

* * *

Happy memories was what she saw.

She heard her mom's voice call her name. "Uanna."

She and her mother were watering their flower garden when her father had arrived waving his hand, a net with fish hanging from his shoulder.

The memories kept flashing before her eyes.

Her mother sewing happily by the window

Her father playing the Reed Pipe as the three of them sat by the fire place in the cold winter.

Images, those bits and pieces of her life in Babylon begun to flash rapidly behind her closed eyes; like a broken reel, Repeating over and over and over again.

She could hear her own laughter, she could see her mom smiling as her father lifted her up high in the air.

The sunlight that once felt warm and comforting begun to feel hotter on her face each time it replayed until it stopped.

Why wasn't her father putting her down?

"Father? Mother? Why weren't they moving? They stood frozen, smiling.

Without warning their surroundings lit on fire.

"Father! Mother! Please! What is happening why..why are you not moving..we have to get away!"

The fire grew closer still until the flames caught her mother's dress, engulfing her in an instant.

She yelled at the top of her lungs and struggled to escape her fathers grasp to no avail.

All the the laughter from earlier, the smiles, the sweet fragrance of flowers turned into her own screams and tears. Smoke flooded her lungs suffocating her as she watched her mother still frozen, smiling as she shed tears of blood while the flames ate at her skin until she was nothing but charcoal.

The flames engulfed them both her and her father.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"I can't... breathe...I..it hurts so much..I.."

And just like that everything went black. She felt like she was floating in nothingness. In the darkness..she tried to reach for something..anything at all but all that was left was an endless endless void.

"Why? Why is it...that I always end up alone?"

She believed she was trapped there until she could smell a familiar scent, a scent so familiar it smoothed her aching soul. The soft scent of wood after a summer rain. She loved that scent...a scent that brought her peace and comfort..a scent that belonged to someone precious to her..

She felt something soft and warm press carelessly against her forehead. Knowing who had placed a kiss soft upon her, she did not open her eyes. She did not need to nor did she have the energy to so instead, she weakly lifted her arms and wrapped then around the culprit.

"I am glad you are back." She mumbled, a soft whisper.

"It is not like you..to say something like that." She did not reply and he did not move. He remained still and careful not to crush her petite body.

"Were you lonely without me?" He broke the silence teasing her as always but he was bewildered not having expected her reaction. It seemed that lately he was taken back by her unseemly actions.

She embraced him tighter and he knew, that was her answer.

_If I had not stopped myself earlier.._

* * *

He could almost feel her lips, just a few centimeters apart and just before their lips could touch he asked himself:

Would it be worth loosing her in a moment of weakness? He knew the answer and that fear was greater than anything else.

And so he placed his lips on his forehead.

* * *

He was going to continue teasing her but halted when he felt her small frame begin tremble in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame without any questions for he knew the answers all too well. He also knew for a fact that this girl was clever, courageous, and strong. Was it really possible for such an incredible soul to reside within this tiny body? He wondered. Yes it was..but, when she stood trembling in his arms like this he thought she might break. The thought brought an ache within his chest. He always wished he could take away all her pain. Was comforting all he could do? Was it enough?

"Shall I get you a glass of warm milk?" On days when she couldn't sleep, when she was a kid, a glass of warm milk always helped her. Ah, but she wasn't a child anymore..was she..but it couldn't help to try.

He was about to stand up but was stopped by her trembling voice.

"Don't go.. Please." She pleaded desperately. "If you go right now...I..I am afraid you will disappear too."

"I will never leave you alone. This, I promise." He softly laid her down in his arms as he made his vow, the image of a certain woman in a cloak at the back of his mind.

**_You will remain with her until it is time._**

"I promise."

* * *

In a faraway place hooded figure sat on a cliff, feet swinging playfully with a mischievous smile plastered on her small face while she looked down towards a certain village.

"It is almost time for the game to begin." She stood up and begun to dance. "You have kept me waiting long enough. I can **not** wait to have you once more! My dear Di-ar-muid... fufufu!"

"A game? Is that what this is to you? Getting too cocky might be your undoing." A woman's voice rang and the girl stopped spinning with a frown.

Without looking up at the tree nearby she new the woman's voice came from her host, a bird perched on a branch.

"You know what your problem is? You're too dull; You need to learn to learn to have fun."

"Need I remind you why I brought you here? Do not forget. This isn't a game. You keep your end of the bargain and I shall keep mine."

"But it's taking too long and I am growing bored." Irritated, the coffee colored hair girl plopped back down and spoke once more, this time with a tenor contradictory to her previous character. Her words threatening and venomous. "That girl, is getting full of herself. Have you seen her? She's getting too comfortable with him."

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment and remember what it is that you must do."

The girl huffed back to her previous mannerism. "fine, whatever. A deal is a deal after all."

"By the way, I am curious to see your true form. When will you finally show yourself-"

The only respond she got was a chirp from the bird as it flee away, finally having been freed from it's inhabitant."

"Hiding in the shadows like always I see. There is no way I can trust you."

* * *

Sparks ignited before his vision. The sound of metal against metal and the vibrations he felt through his hands every time they clashed made his heart dance with excitement. No, that was an understatement. His soul, his whole being ignited like never before! His body trembling with excitement each time they exchanged blows. All the battles he's fought, all the warriors he's encountered who claimed to be the strongest and he'd never felt adrenaline like this before. Who would have ever guessed? He could have never imagined that the one who would set his soul ablaze would be none other than a young female knight.

For such a small body to contain power was beyond unimaginable. Not only did she poses strength but there was graze in each of her moments. It was captivating and he could feel something inside of him grow each time they encountered each other. Something he hadn't ever felt. Not even with Graine and yet, he yet not knew what that feeling was. The only thing he knew was that there was definitely something more, but he could not quite grasp it and the more he tried, the more it slipped through his fingers like water.

He came to a realization after various encounters. She was certainly no little girl, but a beautiful **woman**. Nor was she a knight no, she was a true **KING**.

_"The only thing that still grants my heart peace, Is your pure fighting spirit. I am glad that I was able to meet you."_

Yes, for his heart had never felt such profound joy. And despite his treacherous feelings he found wishing to serve none other that her.

He couldn't understand how her fellow knights could have deserted her. Did they not see how radiant she was? Did they not know how fortunate they were to have her as their king?

His visions swirled away like whirlpool and only darkness remained. An eerie silence before he heard his own voice.

_"I will never leave you alone. This I promise."_

**"You can not fulfill that promise."**

The figure of a cloaked woman appeared before him.

**"It is not to be. You can only walk with her so far. Diarmuid, remember our agreement."**

"I** will** keep my promise. I may have those memories but What we used to be, who we were matters not! for she and I are neither Diarmuid nor Arthuria!"

The woman's figure begun to fade away, leaving only an echo behind.

**"Deny it as many times as you like but you cannot run away from the truth. Until then.."**

When he opened his eyes his eyes were met by the first rays of dawn. He turned to the girl sleeping soundly next to him and muttered one final time his vow.

"I** won't** leave you alone,** I promise!**"

* * *

To all of you who still follow and read my story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've been caught up in the mishaps of laifu but your reviews encourage me to keep going with the story. To be honest, I've had the time to work on this story but instead I've been taking that time to work on a doujinshi based on this story, I've been so focused on that so much that the doujin is already ahead of this story, yikes. I shall post sneak peeks on Tumblr soon! Thank you!


End file.
